


bugs

by Kokicni



Series: Oumasai Oneshots [1]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Anxiety, I don’t really care, M/M, Somebody give this boy a hug, also bug warning, anxiety attack, anxiety is a big stinker, bugs r brought up a LOT, but it’s meant to be oumasai, i just want Saihara to be takeN CARE OF, ok but seriously, or it could be platonic, oumasai is you reaaaaally squint, so I guess it’s up for interpretation, there aren’t actual bugs but like, this was a saiouma/oumasai fic but it doesn’t directly state Ouma’s name, ‘ouh this fic sounds incredibly fun’ said no one ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 05:57:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16550237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kokicni/pseuds/Kokicni
Summary: Saihara’s anxiety is a big stinker..





	bugs

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to be interpreted as oumasai but I guess it’s mostly up to the reader to interpret though because ouma’s name isn’t even brought up, nor is the gender..  
> Also I guess the relationship is also up for interpretation bc it could be romantic, it could be platonic.. who knows tbh. I just want Saihara to be taken care of!!!

Bugs. they're crawling and crawling and crawling around inside your head. they manifest and then they multiply and they grow and grow until they're too heavy in your head to the point your head sways side to side- The weight is unbalanced. they feed you disgusting lies that make you think this is okay. that it's safe and that it's healthy. that what it's feeding you is okay and you're FINE. but you ARENT. you don't feel fine. You aren't fine. 

 

Saihara paces the room frantically, nails clawing and digging into his scalp as heavy tears roll down his cheeks and broken sobs choke up out of his chest. His body trembles in terror and anxiety as he tries his best to keep his movement going. There's an added presence to the room, but Saihara doesn't bother paying it any mind. "Are you okay?" The voice is worried. "N-No." He's honest, and he falls to his knees as the other quickly rushes to his side. They wrap an arm around him as they crouch low to the floor. Saihara buries his face into his knees as he lets out sobs, his voice cracking like shattered glass. "I can't do this anymore." The bugs keep feeding him these words. It's not him speaking; It's the one in charge. Who the hell is doing this to him? what did he do to deserve such a cruel punishment?  
A comforting and calming voice coos to him, and a gentle tug pulls him into a warm body. He's pressed into someone's chest, curled up and shaking like a scared newborn animal. He feels like one. His eyes are glued shut, but he tries to focus his mind on the warm and the comfort he's finding with this person. "You're okay, it's okay." Saihara reaches his hand out and feels another intertwine with his. His finger lace with another's, and he feels safe. The bugs in his head aren't gone but he's learning to live with them until they are.


End file.
